show_by_rock_fes_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Show By Rock!! Episodes (2nd Season)
Show By Rock!!# (2016) Episode List (All information is taken from the English Wikipedia for Show By Rock, but is edited for clarity, and put here for convenience and reference's sake.) 'Episode 1 - "Melody -Schlehit Melodie-"' Original air date - October 2nd, 2016 At Banded Record Records, which now has Criticrista under its label, holds a concert for its bands Plasmagica is suddenly attacked by Dagger, who has been brought back into power by a girl's band known as BUD VIRGIN LOGIC. Plasmagica are rescued by a band of ninja known as Ninjinriot, who state they have come from the future to prevent the destruction of Midi City by someone known as the Queen of Darkness. As this new threat weighing on everyone's minds, Cyan, who is back on Earth, is suddenly approached by a large robot who decides to bring her to Midi City once more. 'Episode 2 - "Plasmaism"' Original air date - October 9th, 2016 After reuniting Cyan with the rest of Plasmagica, the robot, who introduces himself as Ninjinriot's Kamui, reveals that he had brought Cyan with him to help stop the Queen of Darkness. Just as the girls are about to celebrate their reunion, Moa is suddenly ordered to return home after failing to submit her reports, so the girls decide to accompany her to Planet Pyuru to try and convince her superiors to let her stay in Midi City. Upon arriving on Planet Pyuru, they discover that Moa is actually the crown princess of the royal family who became an investigator in order to see the outside world. As Moa pleads her case to the Royal Investigation Committee, she requests that Plasmagica perform for everyone, managing to bring out large amounts of energy from everyone's Melodisian Stones. Wowed by her performance, Moa's parents allow Moa to continue her investigation on Sound Planet while also establishing negotiations to have their music broadcast to Planet Pyuru. 'Episode 3 - "Shoot! Ba-Ba-Bang!"' Original air date - October 16th, 2016 Both Plasmagica and Criticrista are chosen to participates in a Sweet Sweets Girls Fes, in which they must bake their own sweets to put on sale. After Rosia gives Cyan her thanks for saving her from Dagger, the Plasmagica girls decide to make cookies. On the day of the festival, the impressive displays by the other attendees leave Chuchu worried that their cookies won't sell. Just as Chuchu is feeling downhearted, Cyan reminds her how good the cookies everyone baked together taste, and they soon manage to sell out. Meanwhile, as Shingancrimsonz take part in a minor show, a mysterious group takes an interest in them. 'Episode 4 - "Ba-dump!? It's a Floaty Water Sports Meet Full of Girls! Po-- (etc.)"' Original air date - October 23, 2016 The members of ShinganCrimsonZ are challenged to a battle of bands by Arcareafact, a new band from Judas that just surpassed Trichronika and reached the top spot of the weekly ranking. Meanwhile, a water sports tournament is held in Midi City, with Plasmagica placed on the white team with Criticrista and Shizuku Secret Mind.The girls of Plasmagica discuss new ways to improve themselves and Cyan decides to write a song with a different style than what they are used to. At the battle of the bands, ShinganCrimsonZ loses in an overwhelming defeat against Arcareafact. Some time later, Retoree hacks into the system and discovers that Arcareafact used their wealth and influence to cheat, gaining many votes in the process. When the girls go to reveal the truth to ShinganCrimsonZ, they decide not to upon seeing that they already had overcome their defeat and were more determined than ever. Soon after, Dagger appears on a monitor, declaring war against Plasmagica. 'Episode 6 - "Cadenza"' Original air date - November 6th, 2016 Dagger challenges Plasmagica to face BUD VIRGIN LOGIC in a battle of the bands, worrying Rosia. As the girls prepare for this battle, Cyan struggles with writing her new song, becoming worried about not living up to everyone's expectations. Meanwhile, Yaiba, Crow and Aion all learn that Rom and Shuu☆Zo were once part of a band called Amatelast together. Having still not written anything, Cyan, guilty over holding everyone back, runs away from home and goes to see the Grateful King. 'Episode 7 - "Song of the Lanterns on the 16th Night"' Original air date - November 13th, 2016 While Cyan begins training under Grateful King, ShinganCrimsonZ go on their own training camp. After hearing from Rom about how Amatelast came to break up, the band decides to write a new song together. Meanwhile, the band Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan manage to use their talent to make it past a group of guardians(Gaugastrikes) to reach a magical stone known as the Melodisian Almaz, the source of all Melodisians, on the other side. As Cyan finds most of her "training" to be manual labor that seems impossible for one person, she eventually comes to the realization that she needs her friends by her side. Reuniting with her bandmates and apologizing for everything, Cyan and the others decide to write their new song together. 'Episode 8 - "Re: Climb"' Original air date - November 20th, 2016 Having returned from their training camp, ShinganCrimsonZ challenges Arcareafact for a rematch. Being unwilling to accept at first, the members of Arcareafact are convinced by their secretary, who corrupts their Melodisian stones. Titan, who was taking care of his younger siblings was able to avoid the corruption. On the day of the battle between ShinganCrimsonZ and Arcareafact, Plasmagica exposes the scheme used to rig the voting system in their last confront, and when Rom is about to attack them in anger, Shuu☆zo appears to calm him down. During their performance, the members of Arcareafact realize their errors and their Melodisian stones are purified. ShinganCrimsonz ends up declared the victor. After the battle, the members of Arcareafact discover that their secretary ran away with all their possessions and assets, and Titan reveals to the others that his family went broke long ago and he now lives in poverty with his siblings, a fact that they claim to not care about at all, especially now that all members of the band are broke as well. 'Episode 9 - "Eternal Bonds"' Original air date - November 27th, 2016 Plasamagica has already finished the new song that is to be used to challenge BUD VIRGIN LOGIC, but it turns out that two of BVL's band members, Hundrekko and Peipain don't want Ailane to be evil and darken the band's Melodisian Stones. They wants Ailane to be her true, old self and not hate music, or obey Dagger. In the battle of the bands, BVL are up first and play their song, dying the Melodisian stones of the audience in darkness. Next up is Plasmagica and with their performance, they purify the Melodisian stones of the audience and BVL. After the battle, the results are about to be announced but Dagger disrupts the results by punishing Bud Virgin Logic and turning them into a Dark Monster to which Dagger teleports Plasmagica into the 3D battle world to face off against them. 'Episode 10 - "Judgement of Solitude"' Original air date - December 4th, 2016 In the 3D world, Dagger and BVL are ready to attack Plasmagica but Victorious arrives and subdues the two bands. Plasmagica, Dagger and BVL are thrown back into their 2D selves while Victorious shows up on top of the stage and reveals her intent to conquer Sound World before retreating. It turns out that Arcareafact's new secretary was Victorious, the Queen of Darkness, who was the one responsible for corrupting Arcareafact's Melodisians. Reluctantly, Dagger temporarily allies himself with Maple. Later at BRR, Aion reveals that Ailane is his sister. They both came from a noble family, but were separated when Aion ran away because his love of music. This caused their family to force Ailane to take responsibility for being the next heir. After searching for Ailane, Aion talks to his sister, apologizing for leaving her. Ailane explains that she always loved music, and her brother, even if she was upset for awhile. She then resolves that she will continue playing with her band as she is departing to go back home and tell her parents about her decision. Back at BRR, Plasmagica, ShinganCrimsonZ, Criticrista and Trichronika team up to stop Victorious from conquering Sound Planet. Grateful King soon arrives to help the bands write their new song in order to stop the catastrophe. Meanwhile, Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan finds the legendary Melodisian Almaz Stone to help them in the upcoming battle... 'Episode 11 - "My Resolution"' Original air date - December 11th, 2016 At Victorious' base, Victorious has a flashback about the time she lost her friend Astreal in Ordinis, her home planet. Her flashback begins in her younger days with the two singing together and talking about becoming the new rulers in order to fix their society. They are seen overcoming many challenges, including climbing up a dark, thorny mountain in order to pass a harsh test. Astreal betrays Victorious here by leaving her to fall, which corrupts Victorious' Melodisian stone, causing her to become cruel. She re-climbs the mountain and screams furiously at Astreal causing her to fall to her doom. With her newfound dark power, Victorious became the new ruler of Ordinis, ruling with an iron fist. Back at BRR, the bands and Grateful King practice with a plan to perform at the Pyuru Land Amusement Park opening. At the Amusement Park opening night, the bands are about to perform when Victorious arrives and captures them. Victorious is ready to corrupt their stones but Maple arrives in his huge robot, built by himself and the king of Planet Pyuru, and prepares to save the bands in the final battle. 'Episode 12 - "My Song is YOU!"' Original air date - December 18th, 2016 It's Maple and the bands versus Victorious for the final showdown! It begins when Maple launches a missile fist but the robot fails, allowing Victorious to knock Maple unconscious. She is about to finish him off when Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan arrives with the Melodisian Almaz Stone to drop on Victorious while the bands escape along with Grateful King. The bands are still struggling to play their song against Victorious but Maple sacrifices himself to push the stone on Victorious, buying enough time for them to start. During the song, Victorious has a flashback of her younger self and has a change of heart, remembering her love of music in the process. Everyone becomes saddened by Maple's sacrifice, mourning his loss, only for a burnt Maple to appear, revealing he survived. While he tries to get the bands to admit they missed him, Victorious decides to return to her planet, and fulfill her and Astreal's dream. In the final performance, Plasmagica, Criticrista, ShinganCrimsonZ, Trichronika and Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan sing together until Ninjinriot arrives to pickup Cyan and take her back to her own world. After a tearful goodbye, Cyan successfully finishes the new song for the band back in her world and performs for everybody in the credits scene. 'Credits' Under Construction! Category:Show By Rock!!# Category:Show By Rock!! Season 2 Category:Episode List Category:Anime